cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deliria
, , |demonym = Delirious |government = Transitional |ruler = Cormalek |religion = Norse |currency = Euro |nativeresources = |infra = 2999.99 |tech = 50.00 |litrate = *cough* |landarea = 820.696 |nationstrength = 10,204.709 |totalpop = 38,665 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Deliria - harmless. =History= Advent Beginnings of Deliria for years were a dubious subject at best. Most evidence was decisive - nation of Deliria was a direct descendant of Nation of Przymorze, that was said to exist here centuries ago. Long hiatus followed mysterious disappearance of whole nation. In 1st year of New Age, Delirious people were led here once again by their fearless leader, Cor Malek. However, , and following studies were also decisive - not only Delirious didn't resemble any of those existing in this territory, but even known stories - were describing a place very different from the Deliria we know. Controversial para-scientific findings suggest, that while people led by Cor Malek really believed that they had found ancient Przymorze - they wandered here from alternative reality Nation Beginning Even before first homes were built, many emissaries came to Deliria to convince Cor Malek to join their alliances. He joined Mostly Harmless Alliance, for their message of peace and prosperity was the coolest one. Years of prosperity came to Deliria. Millions of Euro pumped by foreign aid, government advisors, and ancient knowledge - all added to rapid growth. By this time, people of Deliria were growing more and more belligerent, and soon joined group called Dogs of War. By this time, it was evident that a Global War is coming to Planet Bob. Second Unjust War Any hope of MHA staying out of The Cluster$#&* War was buried with the Order of the Paradox declaring war on Complaints and Grievances Union. Their declaration was soon followed by IRON, DAWN and TORN, on one side, and Sparta, Fark, Grämlins and MHA on the other. Being a member nation of MHA's Dogs of War, Delirious soldiers went in with first wave of hitch hikers. Even though small (5444NS at first war declaration), Delirious military participated in destroying of over 58000 NS of MHA's opponents, facing members of all alliances MHA fought throughout the conflict, including nuclear armed TKE Nation. SOG SOG,a special task force created at the end of Second Unjust War. Led by Cable77, SOG members were fighting IRON while rest of MHA was able to start rebuilding. It's top priority was always coming as reinforcements to any attacked hitch hikers, as well as intercepting any nuke-capable nations before they were able to declare on unprepared members. Night of Stabbed Historians Night of Stabbed Historians (also: The Conference Gone Wild, Bloody Misquote Incident) - popular, unofficial name of XII Aquatic Historians Conference, held in country of Deliria in the midst of Second Unjust War. Contrary to popular beliefs, there is no evidence of involvement of Delirious Special Forces in any part of incident - except of spreading news and gossips about it. What most probably started as a quarrel between two historians over a misquotation of a national hero (Estne volumen in toga, an solum tibi libet me videre?), thanks to rumours of government involvement - has successfully halted any and all critique of the and it's ruler. MPK Incident Near the end of the war, in the middle of fight with nuke capable nation - Delirious economy faced drastic shuffle. In what was dubbed as M-Pk incident, Cor Malek suddenly cancelled his long lasting trade agreement, signed new contract with Commonwealth of LoL, and cancelled it within minutes in what was probably an attempt to manipulate Matthew PK's infrastructure-funding creditors. This initiated wide shuffle in economy of Deliria, and initiated time of more military-focused trade agreements. The Rebuilding After the war, rebuilding has started. While all major investitions were halted for whole conflict, the government had vast spaces of land to manage. Beside selling amassed , people of Deliria were flooded with aid both from regular MHA rebuilding programme, as well as special SOG aid. In first attempt to utilize this, the nation strength of Deliria soon doubled. After this, came period of amassing funds with help of MHA's Banker Push, to skyrocket Deliria power even further.